


glowering on the sinside

by rohpsohpic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Competitive Minesweeper, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Typos, World Domination, corn syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohpsohpic/pseuds/rohpsohpic
Summary: “I went to Crack Crackerjc Crackerjack Cracker Barrel once,” Joshua says, then tips his head up and has a moment of silence as he appears to contemplate the nature of humanity. “They had blueberry syrup.”





	glowering on the sinside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonKiwiCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This is what happens when I'm not allowed to use the backspace.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695815) by [LemonKiwiCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy). 



> Short story short . . . IS this a thing now?

Chan is laughing.

Chan is standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding a bottle of corn syrp syrup, and he is laughing.

Corn syrup is getting on the floor.

The floor is Jeonghan, actually, which would explan explain why Chan is laughing.

“This is a horrible good morning,” Jeonghan complains, glowering as corn syrupt syrup gets into his hair. And toth to think that it was so perfectly coiffed before he woke up. He’s running out of shampoo and isn’t looking forward to washing it again.

Chan doesn’t look very apologetic for someone who will surely incur the wrath of Jeonghan’s sticky hair in a few hours. Or days. However long it takes Jeonghan to fix his ‘do.

Jeonghan gasps at a sudden thought.

What if it takes years?

“This is a horribly good morning,” Chan happily corrects, mercifi mercifully twisting the cap back on the bottle and putting it back in the fridge. Jeonghan’s hair is still, alas, full of it.

Jeonghan stops glowerinb glowering before his face gets stuck like this. He is still glowering on the sinside inside, though. The corn syrup is drying—or congealing—and if Jeonghan notices that his hair is slowly starting to glue itself to the kitchen tiles through his inner indignation, he certainly doesn’t seem to.

“Who even has corn syrup for breakfast?” Seokmin asks, wandering into the kitchen in his pajama pants. He looks so blank in the morning that it’s actually a little hilarious. Yw Yawning loudly and oddly musically in the way only Seokmin can yawn, he rubs at his eyes to and points to the open fridge. “And why are you storing it in the fridge?”

“Yeah, who stores corn syrup in the fridge?” Soonyoung asks, joining them like he’s been there the whole time. Maybe he has.

Jeonghan throws his hands up from the floor.

“Is no one going to ask why I’m down here?”

Naturally, Chan ignores him. “I store corn syrup in the fridge.”

Seokmin and Soonyoung share a cryptic glance and mutually decide to nod as if this checks out.

Soonyoung reiterates from Seokmin’s previous question, “Who even has corn syrup for breakfast?”

“Yeah, who has corn syrup bo for breakfast?” Seokmin gratefully echoes.

Chan opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by Joshua wandering into the kitchen. Joshua doesn’t seem to notice what is going on, but purposefully steps on Jeonghan as and is about to exit the kitchen without so much as a an acknowledgment when he stops by the fridge. “Close the fridge. It’s cold.”

“You’re cold,” Jeonghan calls up from the floor, bitterly.

“You’re standing in front of it,” Chan complains. Standinb y Standing by the counter and rapidly losing n interest, Seokmin and Soonyoung have entered an absentminded thumb wrestling match that looks more like holding hands and playing with each others’ fingers. Which. Is obviously not it.

Joshua squints into the fridge. “Is that corn syrup?”

Seokmin abruptly obliterates Soonyoung in their silent thumb wrestling match and exclaims, victoriously, “Thank you!” as Soonyoung clutches his thumb and appears to contemplate the nature of humanity.

“I thought we were holding hands,” Soonyoung laments.

“Oh, sweetie,” Jeonghan sighs.

“Who has corn syrup for breakfast?” Joshua asks, again.

“Thank you!” Seokmin exclaims, again.

“Me! I do!” Chan says, shooing Joshua away from the fridge door and finally closing the fridge like a responsible and perfectly capable adult. “It goes on pancakes. Do you honestly not eat pancakes?”

“Not with corn syrup,” literally everyone replies.

“You’re thinking of maple syrup,” Wonwoo supplies. Wonwoo, it turns out, actually was here the whole time. He has just been playing competitive Minesweeper. He still is playing competitive Minesweeper.

“I went to Crack Crackerjc Crackerjack Cracker Barrel once,” Joshua says, then tips his head up and has a moment of silence as he appears to contemplate the nature of humanity. “They had blueberry syrup.”

At this moment, Seungkwan and Mingyu amble through the kitchen way too c briskly for two people who just rolled out of bed. Seungkwan overhears this bit about blueberry syrupand syrup and says, “Make me blueberry syrup.”

Mingyu, who is simultaneously pouring a cup of milk—a pint of milk would be more acuc accurate—and passing Jeonghan a muffin, replies, “Never.”

“You are my favorite,” Jeonghan declares, dramatically biting into his muffin. He makes a face immediately. “Blegh. Blueberry.”

Seungkwan and Mingyu are already out of the dorm. Jeonghan sighs. At least he got a muffin out of it.

Seokmin is giving Joshua the weirdest look. “That’s a totally unrelated variety of syrup.”

Chan is still up for ignoring Jeonghan. “Agreed.”

Wonwoo doesn’t look away from his laptop. “Since when did you have time to travel?”

“Since now,” Joshua says without inflection.

There is a long silence.

Then a sound comes from Wonwoo’s computer.

“Oh, would you look at that,” Wonwoo says, blinking at the screen without alarm. “It appears that I have set a world record.”

“Huh,” says Soonyoung.

“Really?” says Chan.

“Alright,” says Joshua.

“Nice job,” says Seokmin.

“Bravo,” says Jeonghan.

Wonwoo looks up from his screen for the fis fist first time in the past 72 hours. “You could at least pretend to be surprised.”

“Huh!” says Soonyoung.

“Really!” says Chan.

“Alright!” says Joshua.

“Nice job!” says Seokmin.

“Bravo!” says Jeonghan.

Wonwoo takes his glasses off and massages the bridge of his nose. These guys. Seriously.

“I appreciate you,” Mingyu offers.

“Didn’t you leave?” Wonwoo asks.

“Oh, right,” Mingyu says. He hands Jeonghan another muffin and leaves. Jeonghan is starting to think that this floor arrangement might not be so bad.

“CONGRATULATIONS, JEON WONWOO!” Seungkwan’s voice shouts from some part of the dorm. Then he and Mingyu close the front door behind them.

Jun drifts into the kitchen looking like he’s seen a ghost. He points to where Seungkwan and Mingyu literally just left. “Did you know that Seungkwan wants blueberry syrup?”

“Not a clue,” Jeonghan says frm from the floor, munching on w two muffins now.

Jun looks down at him with wide eyes. “Really? He sounded really insistent about it when I bumped into him and asdfjkl;—”

Soonyoung has wrapped his hands around Jun’s mouth, effectively muffling him. It’s a little too late, though, because now Jeonghan’s smiling. Jun just looks confused. “Shh, we weren’t going to say hi to him,” Soonyoung says in a stage whisper.

“Why?” Jun asks, bewildered. “Isn’t that kind of mean?”

“I mean, Mingyu gave me two muffins,” Jeonghan shrugs up at them. He’s still eating. “They’re blueberry, though.”

“But why are you on the floor?” Jun asks.

“I didn’t do it!” Seokmin calls.

Chan sighs.

Joshua is giving Jeonghan a very frightening look. “Will you stop dissing my fruit?”

“Never,” Jeonghan says a little too gleefully. “Also, will you throw away my wrapper?”

Joshua throws away one of Jeonghan’s two wrappers.

“Thanks,” Jeonghan says. Joshua mumbles something in return.

“So no one’s wondering why Jeonghan is on the floor?” Jun says, looking around at all of them in order to double check.

“Nope,” says Joshua.

“Not really,” says Seokmin.

“A little,” says Wonwoo.

“Should I?” says Chan.

“Shh,” says Soonyoung.

“You tell me,” says Jeonghan. “Also, Joshua, will you throw away my other wrapper?”

Joshua throws away the other of Jeonghan’s two wrappers.

“Thanks. It was blueberry.”

“Please stop bringing it back into the conversation,” Joshua says, looking pained.

Minghao steps past Jun and breezes through the kitchen. “Just keep walking,” he advises, grabbing a yogurt from the fridge and continuing on his way.

“Aren’t you curious?” Jun asks, already following him out of the room without seeming to realize so.

“Nope,” Minghao says and goes to eat his breakfast. Jun reluctantly lingers in the kitchen.

“Well,” he says, pausing awkwardly and waving his hand, “bye.”

“Bye,” says everyone.

Jun exits.

“Joshua, will you throw away my other other wrapper?”

“You only had two muffins!” Joshua points out exasperatedly, not evens even sounding surprised. Still, after another existential crisis, Joshua throws away the other other wrapper of Jeonghan’s…wrappers.

“Thanks,” says Jeonghan, looking pleased.

“I’m leaving,” Joshua declares and leaves.

That leaves Chan standing by the fridge, Jeonghan lying on the floor without his muffins, and Seokmin and Soonyoung. Who have sm somehow acquired Pokémon cards and are currently doing battle.

“I didn’t know you guys played Pokémon,” Chan says.

Seokmin and Soonyoung glance at each other over their cards, startled. “Do we?”

“Do you?” says Jihoon, stepping into the kitchen with a bored look on his face. He sees the Pokémon cards and raises his eyebrows. “No, seriously, do you?”

“Yes? No?” Seokmin says, flipping through his cards.

“I don’t know anymore,” Soonyoung wails. Cards are being thrown all over the kitchen counter now. Someone has a pikachu. It’s all a mystery. He groans and starts cleaning all the cards. “You know what, that’s enough Pokémon for one day.”

“You do realize it’s still morning, right?” Jihoon asks cautiously. He walks past Chan on his way to the fridge. When he opens it, he blinks twice. “Who stores corn syrup in the fridge?”

“Thank you!” Seokmin exclaims.

“That’s what I said!” Soonyoung shouts.

“I do,” Chan tiredly defends even as Jihoon pulls it out. “Nonono, don’t put it on the counter—”

Jihoon sets the corn syrup on the counter, satisfied. “That’s better.”

His job done, Jihoon grabs the entire milk carton and exits the kitchen.

“I just realized something,” Jeonghan says from the floor, reminding everyone of hsi i his presence.

There is a long pause.

Then Chan decides to throw him a bone. “What is it?”

“Did you even have pancakes for breakfast?”

Saving him from answering, Vernon enters the kitchen. He has a lost look on his face that almost looks like Jun’s. “Did you know that Wonwoo is currently on the global leaderboard for competitive Minesweeper?”

“Yes,” says Chan.

“Maybe?” says Seokmin.

“I don’t know anything anymore,” says Soonyoung.

“I was right here when it happened,” says Jeonghan, tapping the floor. “Right. Here.”

“Oh,” Vernon says. He’s holding his phone in one hand. It’s a nice case. “The tabloids are saying that he could be the next big thing in the global competitive Minesweeper stage. He might seriously make it to the championships.”

“That’s great,” says Jeonghan.

There’s a notification on Vernon’s phone.

“Correction,” says Vernon. “He is actually at the championships right now.”

“Wow,” says Chan.

“And now he won.” Vernon blinks. “Is it just me or did that happen fast?”

“What happened fast?” Seungkwan asks, probably sticking his head in through the front door.

“Wonwoo is an international gaming superstar,” Vernon sypnosizes synopsizes. Another notification. “And now he’s on tour in France.”

“I leave for five minutes,” Seungkwan says, throwing his hands up in the air. Huffily. And leaves again.

“Good for him,” Mingyu calls out supportively, then closes the door.

“What kind of schedule do those two even have in the morning?” Chan wonders.

“No idea,” Seokmin and Soonyoung say in unison, looking utterly blank.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else and figure out this whole Pokémon thing,” Soonyoung suggests to Seokmin, waving the Pokémon deck in his hand.

“Yeah,” Seokmin agrees, joining hands with Soonyoung on the way out. So that they can thumb wrestle. Obviously. “Jeonghan, why are you on the floor?”

“Because I slept here,” Jeonghan answers casually. Then he gives Chan a pointed glare. “I could have had a better awakening, though.”

“Could you?” Chan asks, seeing Seokmin and Soonyoung off. He doesn’t sound convinced. “Could you really?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan deadpans.

Jeonghan tries to get up only to feel a stiff, sticky tug on his scalp, immediately stopping his ascent. He lets out a frustrated groan.

“And now I’m stuck to the floor.”

Vernon glances between where Chan is laughing and Jeonghan is glowering and corn syrup is sticking in Jeonghan’s hair, eyes wide, and asks, “Did I miss something?”

“Nope,” Jeonghan says at the same time that Chan says, “Yes.”

Seungcheol chooses that moment to walk into the kitchen, fresh out of the shower and fully dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. He sees the corn syrup on the counter and squeals. “Ooh, corn syrup!”

“Thank you!” says Chan. “Finally, someone who gets me!”

Jeonghan drags a hand down his face in disbelief. Vernon glances up, then returns to his phone, perplexed.

Chan retracts that statement ten minutes later when Seungcheol uses up the rest of the room-temperature bottle on a plate of waffles. By then, according to Vernon’s periodic updates, Wonwoo has basically taken over the entire universe, and Jeonghan is still stuck to the kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally? If you haven't yet, go check out [LemonKiwiCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy), who is a very awesome writer and very clever person with whom I haven't spoken much and wouldn't mind speaking more if only I got over my own finger-curling shyness.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> To the aforementioned: Hi, you're awesome. And I'm hoping that it's socially acceptable to hit you up via gift because I really don't know a thing about either gifting or hitting-up. (Is it socially acceptable to hit you up via gift because I really don't know a thing about either gifting or hitting-up???) Thank you for taking time out of your day to reply to a long-overdue comment and spreading the warm fuzzies.


End file.
